


Me and Thee

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Thee

**01\. Mortal**  
Hutch never felt more mortal than when he saw Starsky dying.  
  
  
  
 **02\. Broken**  
Sometimes Hutch wonders how many more second chances Starsky will grant him and hopes he will never have to find out.  
  
  
  
 **03\. Vanish**  
Hutch ponders how people tend to vanish from his life, except for one.  
  
  
  
 **04\. Rain**  
Sometimes his guitar is not the right company on a rainy day, so he calls Starsky.  
  
  
  
 **05\. Ocean**  
There were times when a solitary walk by the ocean was enough to make him feel human again; now it’s not enough anymore.  
  
  
  
 **06\. Tense**  
There are days when all it takes is a warm hand on his shoulder and he can think reasonably again.  
  
  
  
 **07\. Soon**  
 _Even if Hutch lives hundred and forty, it would still be too soon,_ Starsky thinks.  
  
  
  
 **08\. Why**  
There are no ‘W’ questions in their relationship.  
  
  
  
 **09\. Winter**  
Hutch used to miss winter, but now he can’t even imagine moving back to Minnesota; not alone, that is.  
  
  
  
 **10\. Fallen**  
Starsky was the one who taught him that falling doesn’t make him weak, as long as he doesn’t stay down.  
  
  
  
 **11\. Storm**  
People think they didn’t have to face any storms on their way to friendship, but it was the storms that made them who they were now.  
  
  
  
 **12\. Door**  
Sometimes Starsky opens the door before Hutch can even think of turning around and leaving Starsky's doorstep like a coward.   
  
  
  
**13\. Flash**  
Before the bullet from the girl’s gun hit him Hutch’s life flashed before him; it started when he met Starsky.   
  
  
  
**14\. Wait**  
Some people wait all their lives for the love they found when they enrolled in the police academy.   
  
  
  
**15\. Shrine**  
Hutch doesn’t go the hospital chapel when Starsky's dying; he knows if he leaves his post by Starsky’s bed the Angel of Death would have free passage to his friend.  
  
  
  
 **16\. Black**  
Hutch sometimes feels like a black hole, sucking all the life and joy from the world; only Starsky is still defying gravity.  
  
  
  
 **17\. Lost**  
When Hutch gets lost, Starsky is always waiting there to show him the way back.  
  
  
  
 **18\. Cell**  
Sometimes he feels him in every cell of his body and it’s still not close enough.  
  
  
  
 **19\. Villain**  
The bad guys can never win completely because he has Starsky; he makes it worth the struggle.  
  
  
  
 **20\. Road**  
Hutch wonders how many roads there are still before him and prays that Starsky will be by his side when he walks the last one.  
  
  
  
 **21\. Weep**  
 _Boys don’t cry_ is a popular saying; _Starsky doesn’t mind_ is Hutch's wisdom.  
  
  
  
 **22\. Blind**  
They say love is blind and they may be right, but when Hutch is falling for someone, Starsky is the best guide dog he could ever ask for.  
  
  
  
 **23\. Pact**  
There is just one rule in their partnership: there are no rules when one of them is in danger.  
  
  
  
 **24\. Flight**  
Hutch never flies as high as when he's in Starsky's arms.  
  
  
  
 **25\. Hard**  
It’s hard to find a good partner, but it’s even harder to keep him.  
  
  
  
 **26\. War**  
The war left Starsky broken; Hutch made him complete again.  
  
  
  
 **27\. Deed**  
Some of his deeds are unforgivable, but for Hutch he would do them again.  
  
  
  
 **28\. Unknown**  
Hutch has learnt many strange and complicated words during their hours on stakeouts, but he understood the true meaning of just one – patience.  
  
  
  
 **29\. Deep**  
When you are deep undercover the only thing that keeps you going is the fact that your partner still remembers who you really are and will remind you when it’s over.  
  
  
  
 **30\. Sudden**  
When you hold your whole world in your arms, suddenly the universe is not a lonely place.  
  
  
  
 **31\. Dread**  
Though Starsky is not pleased with Hutch's grin, Hutch is happy when Starsky finds his first silver hair; that means they lived long enough to see it happen.  
  
  
  
 **32\. Burn**  
It wasn’t easy after getting burned so many times, but Hutch was worth the risk.  
  
  
  
 **33\. Clock**  
Hutch wouldn’t turn back time no matter what; in his every failure, Starsky could find something good.  
  
  
  
 **34\. Words**  
Starsky can’t say the three words, but he willingly kills without a moment of hesitation the only person who could save him, just because Hutch is in danger.  
  
  
  
 **35\. Fast**  
Hutch learns fast that Starsky is like no other partner he ever had and he learns to thank God for that.  
  
  
  
 **36\. Three**  
Vanessa knows that two’s company but three’s a crowd.  
  
  
  
 **37\. Place**  
When Starsky became a cop, he finally found his place on earth and it wasn’t even a place— it was a person.  
  
  
  
 **38\. Irony**  
That they both wear the same clothes when they want to impress the same girl only proves that there is actually no choice for her at all.  
  
  
  
 **39\. Sky**  
Starsky knows they say _sky is the limit_ ; for him it’s _sky blue eyes_.  
  
  
  
 **40\. Closet**  
Sometimes when he opens the closet, he isn’t sure if he’s at Venice Place or at Westchester.  
  
  
  
 **41\. Real**  
Sometimes he still doesn’t believe if this love is real, but Starsky provides every proof he ever asks for.  
  
  
  
 **42\. Fair**  
Starsky likes to take pictures of Hutch, even when he doesn’t have any film in his camera; however, he never tells Hutch.  
  
  
  
 **43\. (Tying the) Knot**  
They are not lovers, but this is no obstacle to them spending the rest of their lives together.  
  
  
  
 **44\. Low**  
Sometimes he lets himself fall until he reaches the bottom just to see who will follow him there, and he always gets the same answer.  
  
  
  
 **45\. Well**  
Starsky knows all is well when he wakes up in the hospital bed and sees Hutch’s smile reaching his eyes.  
  
  
  
 **46\. Token**  
There were no visible tokens of friendship that they wore, but anybody who ever met them knew they shared something unique.  
  
  
  
 **47\. Ugly**  
Every hateful remark, every betrayal – it all marred Hutch’s heart and tainted him worse than the scars on Starsky's skin; at least Starsky was pure inside.  
  
  
  
 **48\. Lure**  
Sometimes being the bait scared him to death, but worse was watching his partner take that part and knowing there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
  
  
 **49\. Drink**  
If the Elixir of Life existed, Hutch would call it ‘Starsky’.  
  
  
  
 **50\. Dust**  
Starsky likes writing messages in the dust on Hutch’s car and he knows this is the reason why Hutch never washes it.


End file.
